Painted Expensive
by Sticky-Apple-In-Nantucket
Summary: Drabbles and or ficlets.All different America pairings.  It is my first fanfcition so don't judge me to harshly.Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1  RussiAmerica 1 out of 3

He had DONE it..

He has conquered the golden nation.

Took the innocence of a nation,once again.

The beautiful sunflower,is now his own.

Russia sighed in contempt as he wrapped his arms around the quivering blonde. He was HIS.

America has now become one,a superpower in his demand.

America was in the hold of the Russian man,his thoughts were a had been taken,his land,his people..

The very thought of all his people now belonging to this nation,made him queasy.

Russia rested his head in the crook of his neck,nuzzling him. He smelt the lingering fear and sweat.

Russia was still above him,and hadn't made a movement indicating he was planning to move anytime soon.

America drifted his eyes to Russia,his hair was tickling his face,he had to bite his tongue to keep him from giggling.

Wryly America wrapped his arms around Russia,trying to keep his mind from going back to the worries.

America now belonged to Mother Russia.


	2. Chapter 2 RussiAmerica 2 out of 3

( Oh yeah,uh man,Sorry that the first story is a three parter sorry XD Plus the sign in hasn't been working so I'm getting this out before it stops. Keep working staff you can do it :D)

It had been only a week after America had become one with Russia. Alfred hadn't made any verbal protest,he made small gestures and facial expressions to show his distaste.

It didn't matter as long as he went along,the other countries had made it clear that if Russia decides to use this new military force,there will be wasn't Russia's no. Not even a minuscule of them mattered to him.

Alfred was the perfect little sun to brighten up the cold blizzard that made home in Russia's heart and soul.

The sunflower, perfect picture of happiness.

Alfred was ghosting the hallway's of his current had moved into Russia's house,after his had been broken down by the Russian Federation.

The walls were a beige,with various framed photo's of beautiful scenery's strategically placed upon there would be a small table against them,with the vase filled with sunflowers and didn't understand why they were the only types of flowers he found in the wasn't going to give it much thought.

Alfred didn't really look the same ;his hair had various clips in it,he still had Texas just sometimes Russia would be annoyed and make him take them off; he wore a long sleeved jacket that went over his arms, and red-wood coloured pants that were tight enough to show off his legs.

If Alfred had his way he'd still have his bomber jacket and baggy he still had his way he wouldn't be here.

He could still dream,his people still had resistance groups, in under ground places. He can feel them in his heart,and urges them to fight back. Because he won't.

Him scared of Russia? Ha! Like he'd ever feel that was smirking at the vase he stopped to stare at.

Alfred reached his hand out to grab the small sunflower,he assumed the 'regular' were just to big. The smirk slowly faded as he went in to take a sniff.

"Enjoying the flowers Alfred?"


	3. Chapter 3 RussiAmerica 3 out of 3

America stopped immediately stopped to look where the voice came from.

He locked his eyes with the violet ones looking back at inwardly shivered,and nodded.

Russia smiled and strolled over to the looked back to the small sunflower he held in his hand,and put it back in the vase. Neither talked,which would have surprised Russia if he hadn't been living with the man.

Of course he noticed how silent America was being,he thought it was refreshing from mindless dribble that spilt from his mouth on a regular basis. Russia was looking for America,he was feeling lonely and a little felt the need to see his little sun again.

America hated to admit it,but he didn't hate Russia. He needed the man's presence. He was alone now,only England and Canada,were really willing to fight off Russian troops from invading him. That doesn't mean he doesn't hate being ruled over, especially by another country.

Russia laced his arms around America's waist pulling him into a hug; he nuzzled his neck inhaling him. The unexpected hot air from the Russians nostrils shook America. He exhaled deeply trying to regain focus,feeling him body against Russia's.

He smiled weakly and looked at Russia's head,whose eye's were closed in contempt."You're not letting go of me are you."He heard Russia chuckle and tighten his grip."That's a very silly question dorogoy."

"You looked very beautiful holding that sunflower Alfred." Russia mused. It wasn't strange that they would end up in random hugs on Russia's whim in strange places."hmm,whatever." he was going to say ' men aren't beautiful weirdo.' But really that would just lead Russia to make more comments on how he looked.

"So Alfred,how do you feel?"

" With my hands."

Russia laughed and drifted his arms lower."That's correct my Fredka. But you know thats not what I meant." he sighed opening his eyes to gaze at was silent for a moment,

"Quite fit,Vanya."


	4. Chapter 4 Finland and America

"But Tino! I don't want to go down there!" America whined holding on to Finland's pants leg. Finland sighed, but gave a reassuring smile to the small boy."Don't worry Alfred, it'll just take a second to go down there. All you need to do is grab the book near the heater.I promise there is nothing bad down there."

America was unconvinced as he looked down the dark passage. He just needed a book from his basement right? It wouldn't be that bad."A true hero, shouldn't be afraid of a silly basement." Finland led on, looking to the wall,he felt America's body tense,but slowly he felt the small hands let go of his trousers.

America started to step carefully to the thresh smiled again,when America looked to him for more decided that the best way,was the fast way.

America bounded down the stairs,trying not to slip from his knee socks sliding across the he reached the bottom,he hugged himself,and frantically moved his head side to side; eye's searching for the contraption with a book sitting upon it.

A description of what the book _looked_ like would have been nice. America finally found the the heater. But what he found in the cracks of the concreate near the heater..well lets say had various dead bugs,and rat bones.. and low moan creeped into his ears.

America squealed and grabbed the nearest book near the heater,and ran like hell.

Finland laughed and held the boy in his lap.

America found no humour in this and wanted to snap Finland's neck."I'm sorry dear Alfred,thank you for being a hero,and getting me the book."

America grumbled and tried not to think about the evil monster in Finlands basement.

"It's a monster that eats,snails,and puppy dog tails.. he likes to snip the clothes of little kids,so when their parents find them,they get yelled at for their clothing being a -"

America rambled on about the detailed monster,and Finland just looked down in amusement.


	5. Chapter 5 Belarus and America

( short and vague,I don't like this pairing at all,but I wanted to do something with my favorite character and least favorite. Very sorry Belarus fans,she just creeps me out.I don't hate her oh no,and I would never write her differently,or kill her off just because she irks just relax,I hope I didn't butcher the idea of this pairing XD I don't read fan-fictions of them so I don't know what the regular feelings of them would be.)

He could kill himself. He would too if he wasn't currently being cornered by the crazy breathing hitched,and muscles froze,as the predator slowly closed in. She would have been rather attractive if she didn't have a dark gloom,and piercing eye's. Alfred felt the need to claw his way through the wall,he whimpered slightly gripping the wall with no leverage as he slid down.

Natalia stepped closer, practically smelling the fear coming from her object of affection. Why did he looked so scared? She just wanted him for her 'll do anything for this sunbeam. Alfred hugged himself,trembling face dead-panned. Natalia neared down and gripped his face,starting to stroke his cheek with her thumb.

"With shall become married yes?"


	6. Denmark and America

America wasn't good at reading the atmosphere,and in turn this had gotten him into a good number of bad situations.

Though one could argue about whether the position he was in at the moment was bad or not.

It all started with a friendly meeting with America and Denmark, it was just some gaming over at America's house in Virginia .

But America could have swore there was something off with Denmark he had been feeling strange lately too, whenever he actually looked into his friends eyes his somache would turn upside down.

Of course America blamed it on some sort if food he ate. Denmark still made sarcastic comments, but they seemed half- hearted.

Some how trash talking each other on call-of-duty turned into snogging into the couch cushions. America still doesn't know how he ended up beneath Denmark instead of on top.

But he decided to worry about it later and focus on how Demark's tongue began to roll over his.


	7. Poland and America

"She not really filling it out."

"Like, seriously, it looks better on the brunette."

America and Poland,contrary to what most would think, have a very fine get along quite well, when you have even one thing to agree have history together, that no one else seems to notice.

Dipping the spoon into the Ben and Jerry's down in America's lap( which were inhabited by Poland legs too), America hugged onto the pink fuzzy pillow under his arm, lend to him by Poland, who's arms were occupied by a pink panda stuffed animal."Like, I don't see why they keep her!It's such a waste of time with her." Poland his spoon out of the carton and gave to Poland,which was welcomed warmly.

While licking the dairy treat, they continued to narrate the episodes of fashion shows while pigging out.

They fell asleep on each other with dried ice dream at the edge of their cheeks.


End file.
